Buffet of Goodness
Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! Owned by JC, the Buffet of Goodness is definitely the most screwed up room in all of Kongregate! The Buffet used to be welcoming to new people but now it's mainly a room for the regulars. Every regulars tends to be rude, obnoxious, funny, and random but in a good way because we're awesome like that. The BoG has some of the strangest characters you can imagine. From Christian physcopaths to cat loving fanatics, the BoG has it all. Don't worry about fitting in, because standing out is the hardest thing you can do, unless you spam 'SPAM!' for a whole minute, which will probably end in you crying and everyone else laughing. '' ''This room can be a lot of fun, but only if you're a member of the regulars club. To get initiated you must argue with Danktolker, and if you can't take the heat, then don't tickle the dragon. New people in the Buffet will usually be driven out by trolls or be creeped out and change rooms. If you are successful in not being ignored and happen to be a fun or random person then you may join the club...that or flirt with JCiesla. ''__TOC__ Users 'JCiesla' JCiesla is the best owner of the Buffet of Goodness! Tall, handsome, cunning and smart, he's been a resident of the room for almost all of his kongregate history. He was deemed a mod by the almighty King Taco and is now the head mod of the Buffet! He's a fun loving guy and easy to get along with as long as you're underrage. It won't be long before Danktolker calls the feds on JC for all the pedoing he has done to the innocent regs in the Buffet like Grace2020, Kayleeboox, riceluvr...the victims go on and on. JCiesla is an excellent mod, tending to be overly nice with warnings. Don't push your luck though or he'll unleash his manly wrath all over your face, unless that's what you want. ;) Follow the rules and you'll have no problem getting along with JC! He's helpful and is the guy to COME to if you have any questions about kong! 'AceFenrir' He's the ace in the hole. He comes and goes. He's nearly ALWAYS afk and when he comes online the chat is revived. AceFenrir! Badge hoor and the self proclaimed King-of-the-Trolls!(Which is really Dank) This guy is a former chat whore, and he's been all over the place ifyaknowwhatimean. ;) Ace is a friendly person, who always has some random link to post or a song name from one of his favorite bands. You can't really seek this guy and talk to him since he always has something do. Ace also has an unusual fetish towards Grace and loves to quote her and screen what she says so he can post it up on his worship alter for Grace."Grace2020: Ace is a really nice guy- once you get to know him. Just don't make him mad. Or he'll ride you up a wall." '''Grace2020 ' Grace is sooooo random and adds comedy to the buffet, just don't make her angry, or she will peck at you with her beak. Trained by Largo in the streets of Mexico, Grace achieved fame from her cock fights and won numerous titles, fame and money. Unfortunately she didn't spend her money wisely and bought endless amounts of chocolate, cheese, chicken quesadillas so she had to relocate to Canada. She is so fun to chat with and always makes us laugh, whether it's being random or having fail timing with her post. She loves to huggle and make random noises. Apparently she is a sandwich or burrito but I heard recently she is a slow cooked extra tender chicken thigh....Anyways, Grace is a semi- retired reg but be warned, she strikes like a ninja and appears in the chat when you least expect it. Whenever you need a lift, just ask Grace for a huggle."Have a nice day, love yaz and hugs*" 'LargoJoeSqueezle' This guy is the most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Largo, is an alright guy to talk with and is always up for a good conversation or flaming Danktolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere ( LOL ). Largo loves girls with braces because they keep it METAL!!! \m/(>.<)\m/ 'Always seek Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always blows kisses back...or slaps him. :) 'Rebellion777 Rebellion777 is the nice guy in the Buffet. If you're a female and if you go into the Buffet of Goodness saying how sad you are or that you had a bad day, Reb will come out of his AFK state and will talk to you. He's basically another girlfriend, lol. But yeah, Reb is a fun guy to be around with and you'll always have a meaningful conversation unless he starts to nerd out talking about manga and videogames. 'Bramblestar117' Bramblestar117 is a follower of the Rules of the Buffet, especially the first one(Rule 1: Always be random in the Buffet). He is also the Official Cat Lover© of the Buffet. This guy is hilarious, but at most times he's afk. It's tough to reach Bramble at some points because he spends most of his time in his mom's basement with his 50 female cats...guess why? ;D If you thought beastiality then you are wrong! He takes countless pictures posing with every single cat (sometimes up to 9 times) so he can post them on his facebook and/or Lolcats. He can also be obnoxious at some points but you'll get to like him as you know him better. 'Dukemaster911' Duke can be funny alot, but most of the time, he's going off yelling at a newcomer to the Buffet. One of the many outstanding trolls in the chat room, don't get discouraged if he tries to get in your head...or your pants. ;) Just do not call him a homosexual, because he's not. Yeah, he may go to an all boys school, yeah he may like hanging out with his guy friends, and yes he may like to play piano(Mainly Elton John), and of course going on Kong to talk to more men, and let's not forget about sports, Duke sure loves sports because of the contanct, but one thing is for sure...he loves to slap other mens butt's just to encourage them and follows it up with a "good game". Don't bring up zombies around Duke, He'll give you an hour lecture about how zombies are real and how he spends his life fighting by them. This is 'no''t a conversation you want to get into. Duke has his good days, and his bad days. Make sure you catch him on a good day before you decide to talk to him.' He also thinks Kongregate was made for cybering. - You have been warned!'' 'riceluvr' riceluvr is a young Asian girl, who is single.(Suddenly guys with Asian fetish's invade the Buffet lol) She's filipina...(Suddenly all the guys leave thinking she was Korean) Teehee. rice is one of the sweetest chicks in the Buffet and she's funny/random, plus she has a little wild side begging to come out. *Cough* PUMA *Cough* She has the 3B's, Brains...well not really. Brawn...hm, nothing in this category. As for Beauty, what can be more beautiful than white rice surrounded by a bowl? ;) rice loves to chat with anyone, especially if she is happy because she got some action. xP You can talk about anything with her except the things that the birds and the bees use, lol. 'Tenaomeana' Ten is the most awexome guy you will ever meet. He is random and likes Mr. Saturns. Just don’t call him Tena or he will start roleplaying. (You don’t want to see him then) He hates it when people think he is girl, and likes greeting people he knows and likes with “ZOE EMM JEE (name)!!!!!”. He is on alot and doesn’t like spammers, and goes so far as to use a “Spam Gun” and more recently a “Spam Sword”. That’s pretty much all about Tenaomeana, definitely awexome, and a member of the Xeriously Force. His favorite words are ‘toast’, ‘bagels’, and ‘potatoes’. 'Danktolker' I have no clue why this guy wasn't added earlier. I guess he was just that hated. :P This guy...is the most religious guy you'll see in all the chatrooms! He's so righteous, that at first, it seems like he's just playing games for fun, leveling up and obtaining badges, but in reality he is observing which games are the most violent so he can report them to the FBI. He is also so misunderstood, because what seems to most people as trolling, and giving Christianity a bad name, he is actually preaching the word of God to the members of the Buffet and at the same time writing a report to his minister on how to preach in chat rooms over the internet. Dank is a role model to many people because of his strength he had towards so many tragedies in his life. Mr. Dan K Tolker is not only 26 years of age but he is a proud virgin. He is also a war hero, that went to Iraq but never fought. Dank lost his legs in the war, but he didn't get shot at, he didn't get hit by a bazooka, Dank lost his artificial legs from a luggage mix up when he was there for Spring Break. His original legs were amputated when he was a young boy. His mother died in the tragedy that was 9/11, his father has breast cancer and one of his three sisters has passed away. What made the news, besides the passing of his mother, was his uncle Herb who was the first ever person to die of a Marijuana overdose. Just don't insult Christianity(Rule 7 of the Buffet: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER!), he will always come back at you with an insult like calling you a Socialist or that as soon as you learned how to walk you were molested by your father, lol. But yeah, this guy is cool, well at night at least. If you stay up long enough, you can see his true side, which is still trollsome but at the least not religious. AceFenrir on Danktolker: "BoG's entertainment after dark. ;D" "Danktolker: Never forget friends, Jesus loves you all" 'Soba' Soba is a chill tree throwing hippie who tell it like it is. Also bros with killa9513 and SecondStage. She also despises Rule 3(Rule 3: Never talk about Fight Club). Hey, go figure. Really, she's a calm gal, always somewhat optimistict, like the person that sees the cup with liquid in it, never half full or half empty, it just has liquid. She comes on sometimes and when she does, she's a laff. Great person to make an acquaintance with. 'Mancart' Cultured and sophisticated, his witty repartee is legend within the Buffet. Always quick with a kind word or a helping hand, he is one of the pillars of the Kongregate Community. All who have met find him Christ-like in demeanor, and wilds animals often gather around him in large groups. Lol, just kidding. Mancart lives on a couch in the corner, and he feeds on n00b blood. This guy isn't an immature punk. He's a man! He makes most men, including Chuck Norris and the most interesting man(Dos Equis guy) in the universe to tremble in fear! One of the oldest members in the Buffet, he smokes weed recreationally and drinks alcohol or both, till he sees purple squirrels, lol. He's a cool guy, who has his own opinions. Don't even try to argue, he will stump you with his manly logic. If you want to get his attention, since he's afk most of the time, just say Mancart is a n00b! And he will hit you harder then a young woman's first period. 'Kayleeboox' Sexy Lexi(the artist formerly known as P♥rinc♥e) this diva♥ is a ♥typical one, tending to contrast her self. For all you non-smart people, that means ♥one moment ♥she♥'s nice then♥ when you blink, she turns into a drill sargent and tells you to drop on your knee♥s and give her 2♥0 BLOW pops. ♥On her alone time, when Kayleeboox isn't at school daydreaming about AceFenr♥ir or on Kongre♥gate/Skype fl♥irting with Ace, she enjoys long walks on the beach at sunset dreaming of walking wit♥h sexy men, like Ac♥e. This chick is outgoing though, and from what I hear she is agressive, passionate, feisty and a♥rousing. ♥;) Chat with Lexi if you want to have a good time, whether to converse or to cyber...............................♥ DreamTheory Hi ya! That's me, DreamTheory. I traded my main account for DreamTheory, which I'm getting on much more often, but killa is famous ^^. So, about me, I'm a proud furfag (gay and a furry), smart, love to talk and speak my mind, hear my music (I LOVE MUSIC!!!!), read books, and write. I haven't been on much, but when I do get on, stop by and say hi! No longer a regular of the buffet - Left for the room Paradise. 'DARKOBLIVION' Yes, his name is obnoxious to type out. Dark is a random kid, always coming in the Buffet to say crazy things. He’s a funny guy, and is always trying to make the mood welcoming. He can get a little obnoxious but he calms down quick so it’s all good. Dark’s friendly and… and… Awesome! :D Everyone should try and meet him, that's how awesome he is! 'Root123' Root, full of himself. That is all. Another wonderful troll in the Buffet of Goodness, he can be cool sometimes but most of the time he's a douche. Be careful if you even speak one word in the chat, this guy will own you with his troll physics. He takes trollness so far, that they made a new theory, forget Einstein's formula of finding the energy output of an object(E=MC2). Root's formula is simple, he wants to see the energy he has to output to drive out an innocent buffeter. But this guy is entertainment. Sometimes he has meaningful conversations or you can always watch him troll, just don't stare at the eye of the tiger...or Rocky will pop out of nowhere and punch you, then Chuck Norris will pop out and roundhouse Rocky. 'ultrament2' The unofficial reg of the buffet, he's been in the buffet since his account was made. Ultra is a nice guy who likes to joke around but at the same time can be a troll, and he will put you in your place if you Spam, Troll(Hypocrite much, lol), Being a noob, Game-Spamming. He can be random at times, but most of the time when he chats, he roleplays. Just mute him if he annoys you. :D GrouchyBlueBear ♥s him Page Editing Current editing will be done only by mature people, like LargoJoeSqueezle. :D If you think you belong on here as a regular, then you don't. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners